A Sea Chanty Of Sorts
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: A small get together at Zig's goes completely wrong and he is left to deal with the consequences. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Post # 3 out of 5 for this weekend!**

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple party. Just some friends hanging out. Actually, calling it a party would be an overstatement. It was more like a gathering, rather than a full-out soiree. There were only six people on the guest list, and Zig hadn't even thought about what could happen if it got much higher than that.

But that's exactly what it did.

He should have known that inviting an upperclassman might result in some chaos. But he had no idea how things had spiraled out of control. By 11 p.m., nearly 300 people had to have set foot into his house in search of a good time.

When he woke up, some of those people were still there, passed out on the front lawn or on the couch or the floor. It wasn't anything he'd wanted to see when he first woke up, but what was more terrifying was the condition of the house. Trash littered every surface and it didn't seem like someone could ever clean it all up.

After walking into the kitchen, Zig realized that Damon hadn't left and had started to clean up a little. Though it would take many more people to finish the job before his parents came back.

_Shit_. He thought. He was watching his _little brothers_ while his parents were out of town. Who knows what they could have gotten into with all of these strangers in the house?

He first went to his youngest brother's room, finding that Dima was sound asleep. After a quick visit to his own room, he saw that Ivan was also asleep.

But that still did not mean that he was not in trouble. The house was still a mess and some of last night's events were still a mystery to him. On his little venture downstairs, he was pretty sure he saw beer cans, and that could not mean anything good. What if he had done something? Something he regretted. Because, to be honest, he felt pretty terrible right now. If this headache was actually a hangover, then he had an interesting day ahead of him…

* * *

**The part I had written out was originally better. This is sort of just an intro chapter. I kinda of just imagined it as a one shot, but I've added in something to extend it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually began writing this chapter **_**months **_**ago. I think maybe sometime in February or March. I don't know where that notebook is, but I wrote some of the scene I had planned out sometime in the past week, I believe. I decided to type it up for you guys! I already have a future chapter planned out and tonight I thought of more drama to add to the story. It's a beautiful thing when your mind just wanders into what could possibly happen. Haha. I am also changing this up and making my own novel out of it. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this after a 10 month and 9 day wait since the original publishing. Haha. RxR!**

* * *

The next morning, Tori walked into Degrassi Community School seven and a half minutes before the bell was set to ring. She walked straight to her locker to wait for Maya and Tristan. She was desperately hoping that Maya's arrival would come quickly.

Tristan bounded toward her at 8:11, leaving them only four minutes before they had to part ways for homeroom.

When the time came, Maya still hadn't shown. Tori sighed and made her way to her homeroom. She would see Maya in their first period English class.

As Tori entered room 232, she was glad she didn't really know or hangout with anyone in her homeroom. She didn't want to talk to too many people right now. Even speaking to Tristan was almost hard for her.

* * *

Letting out an enormous breath at the ringing of the bell, Tori stood up and grabbed her things. She proceeded to race to Mr. Meyers' room on the first floor. She wanted to see Maya as soon as possibly, but when she got inside of the room, only two other people were at their desks. She bit her tongue in slight anger and shuffled to her seat, shortly thereafter beginning her warm-up.

* * *

Thirty-two minutes into class, Maya entered the room, a pink slip in her hand. She handed it to the teacher and came over to sit next to Tori.

"Hey."

"Where were you?"

"Sorry. Alarm didn't go off. Anyway, what's our assignment?"

"To annotate and translate some poem." Tori gestured to the sheet of paper that was on another desk. "Kate and I already did it. We'll put your name on it."

"Uh, thanks. Why aren't you working with Zig, by the way? We always partner up with him."

Tori shrugged. "Listen, just pretend you're marking the poem with me." She reached over and grabbed the paper from Kate's desk. She picked up one of her colored pens and hovered it over the paper, pretending to scribble down intelligent thoughts. "I have to tell you something."

"I would have guessed so. You seem eager." Maya smirked. "But what is it?"

"Well, Zig had this party last night."

"And I didn't get invited? I'm hurt," she said jokingly, clutching her hand to her chest. "I probably wouldn't have missed much anyway."

"It actually got a little out of hand. A bunch of people showed up. And, uh, something happened."

"Like what?" The look on her face immediately changed to one of worry.

"We...we kinda...we had, you know, sex."

Maya's head snapped to the right.

"Don't _look_ at him," Tori began. "He'll know that I told you."

She turned her head back to face the front of the room. "Are you crazy? We're freshman. Pregnancy can happen, even on the first time. Or an ST-"

"I know, My. I know. I know."

"How did this happen? Were you drinking?"

"No. Not to my knowledge, unless someone spiked my drink. There were just so many people, so Zig and I went upstairs. We checked on his brothers. Thank goodness they were sleeping. And it was a nightmare downstairs, so we went to go hang out in his room. We just got carried away, like everyone says."

"Did you at least, you know?"

"I mean, I think we did. Um, I didn't know you were supposed to actually talk about that. I assume Zig had that covered. I don't think he would have let it happen if we weren't prepared." She paused. "Can you go to the library with me during lunch? I don't really want to have to face an awkward hour of 'What's wrong, Tori?'"

Maya nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks," Tori whispered. Now if lunch could just come and go and the rest of the day could pass as well...


End file.
